Fantasmic!
Fantasmic! is a long-running Disney nighttime show at both Disneyland in California and Disney's Hollywood Studios, Florida with a new show coming to Tokyo DisneySea in Japan on April 28, 2011 featuring fireworks, live actors, water effects, several boats, decorated rafts and projections onto large mist screens featuring reworked Disney Animation. It originated at Disneyland in 1992 after Disneyland's entertainment department was asked to create a nighttime spectacular involving water and fireworks to invigorate the space in front of the Rivers of America. Disneyland Entertainment employed the resources of Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Imagineering as collaborators. Much of the area around the Rivers of America needed to be reworked, including terracing the walkways to accommodate viewing and modifying part of Tom Sawyer Island so that it could act as a stage for much of the show's live action. In 1996, Walt Disney Entertainment in Florida partnered with Imagineering and Feature Animation to bring a new version of the show to Disney's Hollywood Studios (formerly Disney-MGM Studios), featuring new animated and live action scenes. The Rivers of America at the Magic Kingdom was not conducive to a of the layout at Disneyland, so a new purpose-built 10,000 seat amphitheater was built at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Intended to boost low attendance numbers at that park, the new Fantasmic show was also seen as a needed replacement for Sorcery in the Sky, an aging nighttime fireworks show. Disneyland Version Synopsis The show is located on the waters of the Rivers of America at Disneyland and on a stage across the waterway. A tavern and tall trees act as a backdrop for the show. To begin, lights around the Rivers of America fade and a female narrator introduces the story. "Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host Mickey Mouse uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure. But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey's imagination strong enough, and bright enough, to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey's dreams? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey, and experience Fantasmic!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show follows a dream of Mickey Mouse which begins with Mickey in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence from the film Fantasia. Musical scores from "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Mickey conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. The animation then blends with live performers interpreting different flowers. The petals then become huge green leaves and combine with on-screen animation to become flora and fauna of the jungle. The lighting and music change to a jungle beat, an Kaa the snake from The Jungle Book, makes its way across the island with beams of light firing from his eyes. Accompanying this scene are three floating barges carrying King Louie and blacklit monkeys across the river, dancing along to the beat. The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo, as animated pink elephants appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the island. The elephants then seem to be puppets dancing on strings, which serves to transition into a sequence based on Pinocchio. Three large puppets are manipulated by nine performers with fiber-optic "strings" stretching 30 feet above the puppets. Onscreen animation shows Jiminy Cricket underwater searching for Pinocchio. An animated Monstro the Whale interacts with live splash effects on the river. The storyline progresses as Mickey notices his dream becoming darker.A concussion cannon is fired from Sailing Ship Columbia, which has been transformed into Captain Hook's pirate ship & Smee, Peter Pan, Wendy, and pirates participate in a stunt sequence as the ship makes its pass. Following the ship is an articulated crocodile barge, with the sound of a ticking clock emanating from its tail. Snow White and her Prince, Ariel and Eric, and Belle and the Beast appear on three floating stages (transformed since the Jungle scene earlier) on the river, dancing to a medley of each princess' signature song, accompanied by lighting and water effects. The music turns darker, as the Evil Queen from Snow White appears on stage, calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." In anger, she moves to her cauldron, where the Queen transforms into the Hag from Snow White. The hag summons "forces of evil" to transform Mickey Mouse's dream into a "nightmare Fantasmic." Onscreen, we see her face dissolve into that of the sea witch, Ursula, from The Little Mermaid. Ursula sings and joins the plot against Mickey as her two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, glide across the river. Onscreen, the face of Ursula transforms into Chernabog, from Fantasia. Animation from the "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence from Fantasia accompanies Mussorgsky's score. A pyrotechnic burst of flames heralds Maleficent, from Sleeping Beauty's arrival, beginning the climactic showdown sequence. Maleficent rises 30 feet from the stage and transforms into a dragon onscreen. The animation gives way to a 45-foot animatronic dragon, who rises from the stage before breathing fire onto the river. Mickey appears as the Brave Little Tailor and uses a magic sword to destroy the dragon. As the dragon screams, the villains who have appeared are also destroyed onscreen, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic burst from the river. Following an appearance by Tinker Bell, the Mark Twain Riverboat crosses the stage, piloted by a black and white Mickey Mouse, dressed in attire from Steamboat Willie. Approximately 50 Disney characters dance on the ship in a ribbon routine. The sequence is accompanied by searchlights, fountains, and pyrotechnic effects. Mickey appears on top of the tavern as Sorcerer Mickey, and "conducts" laser beams, fireworks, and lighting effects that span the length of the river stage. In a flash, he disappears from atop the Tavern, and re-appears center stage, resuming his formal attire. Mickey says to the audience, "Some imagination, huh?" and with a laugh, he disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage. As a finale, a brilliant green flash of pyrotechnics ignites on the water where the river once again becomes quiet and dark. Usually following the victory of good over evil come the fireworks celebration spectacular, Magical! Disney's Hollywood Studios Version Synopsis As the lights fade, a female narrator gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chord in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist "screens", which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into a jungle scene. Elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the island while Rafiki and monkeys do a dance on floats traveling across the water. Simba and Nala from The Lion King romp together. Next, a large Bubble Montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated Disney movies appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland,'' The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'', Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid pop and float across the screen.An animated Monstro next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the opening scenes from Pocahontas, with the ship caught in a storm. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. A loud cannon blast erupts. Live characters re-enact battle scenes from the movie Pocahontas. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie; the lights dim on the battle, and the Colors of the Wind scene plays out on the screens. The show then moves into classic dancing scenes with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. Three small floats now arrive, with Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the center, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Someday My Prince Will Come," respectively. The music takes on an eerie tone as Mickey's dream takes a turn for the worse. The Wicked Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs appears, and concocts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into a hag. She invokes some of the most infamous Disney villains: Ursula (The Little Mermaid), Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Scar (The Lion King), Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Jafar (Aladdin), who uses his magic to send Mickey to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades (Hercules) and Chernabog, who summons spirits from the dead. On stage, Mickey encounters Maleficent, who transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Guests as far as halfway back in the theater can feel the heat from the fire. Mickey, now in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, manages to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and defeating the dragon. He destroys the villains using the power of his imagination and his sword. Maleficent dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. All is quiet, until we see Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers to a tune from Disneyland's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain in his Sorcerer outfit as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" Pyrotechnics shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Tokyo DisneySea Is has been announced that a third edition of Fantasmic! will debut on April 28, 2011 at Tokyo DisneySea in Japan. It features a new theme song and, being set in the Mediterranean Harbor area of the park, is done in the round. Synopsis Disney Films and shows *Mickey Mouse and Friends *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Fantasia *Lilo and Stitch *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Toy Story 1 and 2 *Aladdin *The Little Mermaid *Peter Pan *The Lion King *Pocahontas *The Jungle Book *Alice in Wonderland *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *Beauty and the Beast *Pinocchio *Dumbo *Bambi *Lady and the Tramp *Mulan *Hercules *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Song of the South *The Princess and the Frog Villains * The Wicked Queen (Louise Chamis) * Maleficent (Linda Gary) * Ursula (Pat Carroll) * Chernabog (Corey Burton) * Captain Hook (Corey Burton) * Mr. Smee (Jeff Bennet) * Jafar (Jonathan Freeman) * Cruella de Vil (Susanne Blakeslee) * Governor Ratcliffe (David Ogden Stiers) * Scar (Jim Cummings) * Hades (James Woods) * Claude Frollo (Tony Jay) * Si and Am * Monstro * Flotsam and Jetsam * Kaa * Pink Elephants Characters appearing in the finale Numerous characters appear on the steamboat in the finale. Gallery fantasmic-post-front.jpg|Disneyland's Version 2696895555_87c17a7375.jpg|Mickey Vs Snake Jafar fantasmic-captain-hook-ship.jpg|Hook's Pirate Ship fantasmic_steamboat_willie.jpg|Steamboat Willie 3776645609 9294365b82.jpg|Tick-Tock the Crocodile 3539094452_4603b5784c.jpg|Mickey as the Brave Little Tailor FantasmicFJ-061209-Disney.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam 2006-07-15-1726-17_edited.jpg|Ursula 3776652163_a2cd74937c.jpg|Tinker Bell 4380639735_831188cebb.jpg|The Queen 4459224005 a2ffbcf8af m.jpg|Captain Hook Vs Peter Pan fantasmic17.jpg|Donald Duck and Minnie Mouse 4928040873 b942e17ecf b.jpg|Dopey and Snow White 3938406352_0f30226885_b.jpg|Ariel 3928038192_3f8b6a2ac1_b.jpg|Prince Phillip 3877799633_ff6c14be4d_b.jpg|Woody, Jessie and Buzz Lightyear 3928038644_b9b7058cab_b.jpg|White Rabbit 4924639102_ce8c99eb7e_b.jpg|King Louie 3877797763_09b658ffcc_b.jpg|Pinocchio 3894122134_8383e1119f_b.jpg|Belle and Beast 4928035373_7a6c19459e_b.jpg|Princess Tiana 4928626166_52cc2da1e8_b.jpg|Mad Hatter Mickey vs. Dragon.jpg|Mickey vs. Dragon Maleficent Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios entertainment Category:Tokyo DisneySea attractions Category:Article of the week